diangelofandomcom-20200214-history
Aza
Aza is one of the main characters on the webisodes of the wiki show "Di'angelo & Aza" created by Random Princess and Rigbybestie1510. The character Aza is created and voiced by Random Princess. Appearance She is 18 years old. Aza has blood red hair, completely white skin, and raven colored eyes. She usually dresses in a skirt, tights, her hair up and with a bow in it and a frilly girly shirt. (most of the time) She is 5 feet and 2 inches. Aza is the space alien princess so she sometimes has to dress like one even though she HATES it. History/Personal Info She was born on May 23rd. She is the princess of the planet Maroonason. Her mom and dad were killed by assassins when she was 5. Her uncle Inzen adopted her soon after. When she was 11 her powers took full affect and went out of control when some of her classmates at her elementary school started makeing fun of her. The result of this was that Aza ended up killing her entire elementary school. After that insedent Inzen began home schooling Aza and never let her leave home. Aza still hasn't forgiven herself for what she did, this is why she is so weak hearted and thinks she is 'only good for destruction'. Di'angelo and Aza's backstory Aza came to Earth in search of some freedom and she ran into Di'angelo and his brother Domino. She soon became friends with Domino but Di'angelo was scared of her at first. However, Di'angelo soon developed a crush on Aza. She soon befriends Di'angelo and she soon develops a crush on him. Later in the series, when the two kissed after they saved each other's lives (although they have saved each other's lives multiple times) their relationship as a "couple" began. Although the two get into fights a lot, they have a very close bond. Sometime during the series the two broke up over a fight they had over Aza saying "I feel more like your nanny than your girlfriend" meaning that she thinks that Di'angelo is immature, although the two got back together in the movie after Aza lost her memory and Di'angelo restored it. Personality She is very weak hearted because of her powers (because she is convinced that she is nothing but pure destruction giving her a very low self-esteem), which can take over her mind causing her to almost kill or seriously injure someone. She is also very loving and hates it when people fight, although she does get very aggressive when someone disrespects her or her friends. Aza also can have a very diva-istic, sassy, self-centered way to her because of her royal ways and how she thinks that the "earthling ways are so strange and childish" causing her to make people of earth mad (most of the time Di'angelo) which causes her to get upset because she claims to never mean to do it on purpose. Abilities Transporting Aza transports a lot throughout the series and she does this through her magical powers. She can transport through time, to different planets, to different dimensions, etc. Zapping Aza is able to use her powers to zap out of her fingers. She usually uses this to zap Domino when he laughs at or makes fun of Di'angelo. Singing Aza has the ability to sing literally like any type of bird. Creating natural disasters Aza has the ability to create natural disasters (mostly when she is mad or annoyed) such as a tornado made of fire, ice, etc. thunder storms, earthquakes, fires, etc. Super strength Usually when Aza gets mad she kicks or punches something causing a huge hole or dent. This is because of her super strength. Also she can't really control her super strength at times which causes her to hurt things and people very badly by accident. Growing When Aza gets very angry, she starts to grow (up to 30 ft) and her entire body turns bright red. Also, while this transformation is happening, her powers enhance to however bigger she grows. Shapeshifting Aza can shapeshift into almost anything or anyone but she can be changed back to normal when startled or injured. Flying/Floating This is one of Aza's weakest abilities because it takes a lot of her power and concentration to do this so she can only fly or float for no more than an hour or so. "Claws" Aza has dragon or demon-like claws underneath her human-like nails that she can make come out at her own will, but sometimes if she's really angry they come out on their own. Fears/Disabilities/Harmful Objects or Things Water Aza has an (secret) extreme phobia of water causing her to hyperventilate if she's even a few feet away from it. It is still unknown what caused this phobia and no one has tried to help her with this because she refuses to tell anyone because she hates to make people worry. Oblivious to many Earth things and ways Aza (being because she lives on a completely different planet that is still in the medieval times era) has no knowledge of Earth's ways and technology (ex. the internet, video games, cartoons, movies) causing her to come off dumb to many people of Earth. Snow Aza has a mild allergy to snow where if she is around it for too long she gets really dizzy and can't breath and soon passes out. Also if she is unconscious for too long she will die. Ironically she is not allergic to any other precipitation. (ex.- rain) Relationships Inzen- her adoptive father Di'angelo- boyfriend Domino- friend Marella- loyal pet Rina- best friend excrgbyhnjm.png|A tablet drawing of Aza, by Random Princess ikujyhgtrf.png|Another drawing of Aza by Random Princess Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters